Tsornyl
-86DR-The village of Tsornyl is founded by a clan of elven bards of the same name. *75 DR-The deity Moander hurls his forces and the “creeping evil” against the elf village of Tsornyl, blighting much of the surrounding woods. The High Mages of Cormanthyr use their magic to sever the “creeping evil” from Moander and imprison the corruption at Tsornyl, weakening the Darkbringer’s presence in Toril. For those who are unfamiliar Moander was the deity of rot, decay, and corruption. Centuries ago he hurled part of his divine essence known as the "creeping evil" against the Elven city of Tsornyl, which is located north of Deepingdale and south of Battledale, east of Lake Sember, and just west of the Pool of Yeven. This creeping evil blighted a lot of the surrounding woods, twisting all life that it came into contact with. The Elves couldn't defeat it, so instead they imprisoned it with High Magic, which in turn severed the creeping evil from Moander and imprisoned the corruption within Tsornyl. This weakened Moander significantly, at great cost to the Elves. This place would eventually become known as Darkwatch, and over the centuries this imprisoned evil has gnawed at its bindings in a search for freedom. It continues to persist even in the wake of Moander's death by the hands of Finder Wyvernspur. It is sitting there and waiting to claw its way back to divinity. It has the ability to sense power; it can sense the dying spells of Tsornyl and other powerful magics in addition to the divine power within avatars, the Chosen of Mystra, divine servants such as archons, and mortals that are frequently possessed by the gods (such as Fzoul). It desperately hungers for them, and seeks a way to lure them into its clutches. The evil of the place knows exactly how to take advantage of any being of such power who comes into contact with it, and if they do they are almost certainly doomed the moment Moander's rot touches them. The influence of Moander's corruption can be subtle, at first, or quickly take hold over an individual depending on the strength of their will. In most cases it may not even be apparent until it is far too late. The method of infection is usually through spores that land on the skin, are inhaled through the air, or consumed in food or water. Moander was a very controlling deity; his servants had to undergo a ceremony in which a seed of the deity was absorbed into the initiate. This seed slowly grew throughout their bodies until all of their internals were completely composed of rotting plant material; the only outward manifestation was a small flowered tendril emerging from one ear that wound its way through the hair. Those that had fully undergone this transformation were completely under the direct control of Moander both physically and mentally - at any moment it desired. It did allow some free will occasionally; those most important to the cult, but it could (and would) kill them at a moments notice should they seek to betray the cult. This seems to be the same type of infection that manifests itself in the water, food, and air around Darkwatch. It should be noted that Moander is no stranger to infecting other deities with his corruption. He did exactly this with Tyche, the Netherese Goddess of fortune, luck, fate, misfortune, accidents, accountability, adventurers, explorers, traders, and trade. When her corruption became obvious to those around her (those deities named were Lathander, Azuth, and Selune) - Selune struck the corrupted Tyche with a bolt of purifying light. From the husk that was Tyche then emerged Tymora and Beshaba. Category:Elven settlements Category:Towns Category:Settlements in Cormanthor Category:Settlements in Cormanthyr Category:Ruined settlements